Fairy Form
Fairy forms or transformations are different forms that Fairies can take to use their magic. All throughout the Winx Club series, the Winx have been through many levels of fairy power and transformations, beginning with the standard fairy form, and most recently earning Tynix. Normal Fairy Levels Standard Fairy Level (Cinélume)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Known as Charmix in the Nickelodeon version, it is the standard transformation for fairies and the lowest level of transformation. In this form the fairies can more easily use their magic than when they are in civilian form, and can fly, as well as use very powerful spells. A fairy usually is first able to transform when she gains enough will-power and fully believes in her magic and capabilities. Charmix It boosts up the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic. Enchantix In this form the fairies get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet or through force of will in Bloom's case. However, an Enchantix gained in this way is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. It is said that Enchantix is "the final form of a fairy and the maximum level of the fairies that leads a fairy to her infinite energy" and become herself fairies of full-fledged. Higher Fairy Levels In the fourth season Miss Faragonda mentions that there is an infinite number of higher level fairy forms which can be earned by fairies having already reached the final form, and which provide the fairies with further powers than Enchantix does, the higher the level and the more powerful the fairy becomes. Unlike Enchantix, however, the higher Fairy Levels are meant for specific situations, such as Believix, which depends on the strength of people's belief in magic. Believix Believix is the first higher level fairy form introduced in Winx Club. The main power of Believix is to make people open their hearts to good feelings and to make them believe in magic. There are also specific spells to this transformation, as well as three sets of wings, namely the Speedix, which are wings which allow the fairy to fly extremely fast; the Tracix, which allow the fairies to magically connect to places and see the history of these places; and the Zoomix wings, which allow the fairies to teleport themselves. Believix is earned by a fairy when this fairy convinces someone who does not believe in magic to start believing in it. Its positive power is thus opposite to the negative power of the Wizards of the Black Circle, which is to weaken the fairies by making humans stop believing in them. Acquired Powers Along with the higher Fairy Levels, there are also many powers that are not really fairy levels and which when acquired by a fairy gives her a new transformation and new powers. These powers may be given to a fairy, such as the Gifts of Destiny, which caused an evolution of the Believix powers, and Harmonix and Sirenix, which give fairies whole new transformations with powers of their own. Gifts of Destiny The Gifts of Destiny are evolutions of the Believix power that allows them to use their Believix powers in the Amazon Jungle where Diana rules and the Frost Tower of Aurora. They give a Fairy the ability to adapt their Believix power to some situations and allow Believix Fairies to fight the Major Fairies. One of the Gifts of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness, does not give any transformation to Fairies, but allows them to save one person from death. Sophix Sophix is the Gift of Wisdom and allows Believix fairies to connect themselves to the powers of nature, and to be in touch with it. It is a sub-transformation of Believix and was used when the Winx had to face Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature. Lovix Lovix is the Gift of Courage as well as the Gift of the Heart and allows the Fairies to protect themselves from the cold as well as using the powers of Ice. It is another sub-transformation of Believix and is used when the Winx try to stop Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. Harmonix Harmonix is the temporary transformation of Season 5. The Guardians of Sirenix have the power to give/grant this power to fairies. It is given to the Winx Club to help them on their quest for Sirenix, as well as to enhance their powers so they are able to use them underwater against Tritannus and the Trix. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient power introduced in Season 5 that was born out of the magic of the oceans. It is earned by the Winx Club in order for them to be strong enough to do battle with Tritannus and the Trix (who have earned a similar, more evil power called Dark Sirenix) because their Believix powers are too weak underwater. Bloomix Bloomix is the transformation of Season 6. Bloom gives/shares her Dragon's Flame to the other Winx girls, and they need to perform a good deed worthy of a fairy to earn this transformation. It regains the Winx's power and also adds the power of the Dragon's Flame there, so that they can fight against the creatures summoned from the Legendarium during their quest finding Eldora to close the Legendarium. Mythix Mythix is the transformation introduced in Season 6. It is earned by the Winx Club so they can enter the Legendarium World, collect items to create the Legendarium Key and lock the Legendarium for good. Butterflix Coming Soon... Other fairy types Major Fairies of Earth The Fairy form of the Major Fairies of Earth who appeared in Season 4 is still not determined, though it is possible that they either achieved another Higher Fairy Level that made them extremely powerful and immune to Believix powers, or they are still at Enchantix level. Aquatix Aquatix is a mermaid transformation earned by the Winx in the novel Sirene. Dark Fairy Dark Fairies are evil fairies with dark powers or fairies who have become evil. While there is no clue whether a dark fairy mode is itself a transformation acquired when a fairy turns evil, and it is also unknown whether there is a specific transformation that a fairy goes through when she becomes a dark fairy, or whether dark fairies also have their own fairy levels, or whether she can still have her Charmix and Enchantix or a dark version of it. Trivia *The MagicPops from PopPixie are similar to the fairy forms of the Fairies. *The Winx were seen in most of their fairy forms on Earth: **Winx/Charmix was seen on Earth, when the Winx went to Mitzi's Halloween party. **Enchantix was seen on Earth, when the Winx were searching for Roxy, fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle. **Believix was seen on Earth, when the Winx made humans believe in magic, fighting The Wizards of the Black Circle and the Trix. **Harmonix was seen on Earth, when Bloom, Musa and Tecna fought against the mutants and the Trix. **Sirenix was seen on Earth, when the Winx were doing battle with Tritannus. **Bloomix was seen on Earth, when the Winx went to Egypt, China, Calavera and Fearwood. **Butterflix was seen on Earth, when the Winx went to Italy, The Sumatran Jungle, The Ching Ling Mountains, The Animal Rescue Park and Ethiopia. *Mythix and Tynix are the only transformations which is not seen on Earth. *Tecna wears pants or shorts in most of her transformations. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Comics Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:World of Winx Category:Season 8 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix